The objectives of this project are to design, build, and performance test an ultrafast laser scanner microscope capable of acquiring high-resolution image data, at the rate of 60 MHz, for use in automated prescreening for cancer. The fast laser scanner microscope represents a new class of high-resolution microscopes with optics optimized for input into a computer rather than for a human observer. With its data rate of 60 MHz the instrument will be the fastest such device ever designed, and will make it possible to scan a microscope slide area of 2 x 2 cm with 1.6 billion image points within 60 sec. This brings the full information content of high-resolution imagery to bear on the problem of automated cytology at data rates equal to or even greater than those used in flow cytometry, and will make the automated prescreening of cervical and bladder samples feasible once the required special processors are available. The goal for the coming year is to assemble all subsystems of the fast laser scanner and to begin initial performance testing of the system as a whole. This will include tests of the scanner's optical-mechanical performance and of the maintained tolerances. It will include tests of the photometric performance; determinations of effective signal-to-noise ratios and stray light; and operation of the autofocus system under simulated clinical conditions. The scanned images will be displayed and examined for conformance with scanner design specifications.